


OPEN THE DOOR, BENNY!

by GertieCraign



Series: My Destiel Crack and Fluff Slave AU Thing [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anxiety, Awkward Sexual Situations, Castiel's Friends Have His Back, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Dean Winchester is Gonna Like this Slavery Thing Just Fine, Ellipsis Abuse, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Swearing, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GertieCraign/pseuds/GertieCraign
Summary: This is not a dark fic. It's not even porn. There's no sex. Nobody gets beat up or tortured and nobody dies. It's just a ridiculous scene that I had to write because it was making me laugh my ass off.The setup:Castiel, Dean's new master, has finally called for him to be brought to his bedchamber. It's been weeks since he purchased Dean. He's been too terrified to go through with actually meeting him, let alone sleeping with him. But, with the help of his very loyal and devoted household slaves, he's worked up the courage. As the door is unlocking for Dean to enter the room, Castiel panics, dives into the corner and wraps himself up in a curtain panel...like a complete and utter crazy person. He's mortified.SIDE NOTE: Castiel's slaves adore him. He's incredibly good to them. Always has been. But they all know how shy, awkward and horribly lonely he is and when he came home from the slave auction with Dean, they all immediately shipped it. And also  started a pool, taking bets on how long it would take for Castiel to actually fuck him, what day of the week it would happen on, etc.  Because they're assholes. Like most really good friends are.We join this story, already in progress:





	

**Author's Note:**

> No actual sex. Not even kissing. But the implication is that Dean is a sex slave and they are going to have sex and that is not a consensual thing...no matter how on board Dean is with the idea by the end of this fic. Just keep that in mind. 
> 
> This fic came about after an intense and extremely fun brainstorming session I had with HazelDomain this morning, concerning a fic she's gonna write. For some reason, this particular scene was in my head and making me laugh hard enough that I realized I was not gonna be able to do anything else until I'd written it down. So, here it is, folks. I hope you enjoy!

 

He swallowed, lips quivering as he began to pant. He was honestly surprised he could breath at all. His chest felt like it had two tons sitting on it.

“Come on,” that beautiful voice resonated low and husky across the room, completely filling the distance between them. “Just look at me. Let me see your face.” Realizing his mistake, he quickly added, “Um...Sir.” He winced. “Sorry.”

He sounded kind. It was such a stark contrast to the brutally harsh cursing he’d heard booming out of this man over the past few weeks. This voice was calm. Gentle. But that didn’t matter. There was something underneath the gentleness that was scaring the hell out of him. Something intense and knowing and dangerous. Something Castiel had only heard those few terrifying times he’d been in the middle of a conversation with someone and that person had unexpectedly moved a little too close...gotten a little too personal...made it very clear they’d wanted to do a whole lot more than talk. Not once had that ever happened with someone he was actually attracted to. It had always been unwanted. Out of the blue. He’d had no idea how to handle it and it was always awful.

But here he was now...locked in a room by his own choosing, with a man he’d _purchased_ to do _exactly_ what those others had attempted to do. It made him truly begin to question his own sanity. And not for the first time, in the weeks since he’d brought Dean home. Hell, it wasn’t even the first time he’d questioned it _today._ This entire plan seemed less and less like a good idea with each passing second.

Dean sighed. It sounded big. ‘ _Because he_ is _big_ ,’ Cas’s mind very helpfully supplied, entirely without his permission. ‘ _And strong... And tall. And fierce. And funny, and he smells wonderful, and his chest and shoulders and ass are all perfect, and his hands look like they’d feel amazing, and his walk is sexy, and the way he stretches and moves and sings to himself and the sound of his laugh_ _and_ holy ever fucking god he’s beautiful! _’_

Cas felt his gut get in on the action. _‘Fantastic,’_ he thought. He could barely get his chest and diaphragm to function enough to keep himself from passing out and now everything below his ribs had begun to coil in on itself.

“Ya know...you probably wouldn’t have to look all the way up,” Dean coaxed. “If you’d just kinda, I dunno...maybe tuck some of that hair behind your ear or somethin’. That’d probably do it.”  He bent slightly down and to his side, angling for a glimpse of his new master’s hidden face. It was ridiculous, of course. He was much too far away for that move to make any difference. But it was the sweetness of it, the almost sheepish way he was asking, that made Castiel’s defenses come down just a little.

Before he could lose his nerve, Castiel pulled one arm out from beneath the curtain and slowly swept the veil of hair away from his face, tucking it behind his ear. He immediately lowered his head a bit more and pulled his arm back under the safety of the heavy brocade fabric.

“Ok,” Dean said, smiling nervously. “Progress. This is...this is good.” He swung his arms, looking around the room, lightly snapping his fingers and clearing his throat. This whole thing was insane. He had no idea what he was supposed to be doing. Did this guy want him or what? And if he did this wrong, what exactly would happen? Castiel owned him, now. He could do anything to Dean and it would be totally legal. That idea wasn’t super conducive to great foreplay, as it was. But with Twitchy McCreepers over there, hiding in the corner… it was like trying to seduce a bomb.

Dean cleared his throat a second time and braced himself. He looked back at his new master. “So...maybe, um...sir...maybe you could just...ya know...take a step or two out of that corner? Get rid of the, uh...the curtain? Maybe sit in one of these chairs here or somethin’? I promise, I’ll stay over here, if you...uh...if you don’t want me to...um...ya know...if you want me to stay over here.” He winced. He wasn’t sure if he could possibly sound any more stupid. He figured maybe if he really tried, but it’d be hard.

There was a pause when neither of them moved. Castiel glanced briefly at the chairs Dean had pointed to and dropped his eyes back to the floor.

“Oh, hey, maybe you’re cold? Is that why you’re...ya know…the curtain thing? Uh…” Dean looked around very quickly and saw a small throw blanket on the chaise behind him. He grabbed it, leaving it folded, and took a couple of quick steps toward his master. He stopped when he saw the man back further into the corner, pulling the curtain even tighter around himself.

Dean held his hands up. “Ok! Ok...I’m not gonna come over there. I’ll stay over here. I’ll just...put this…” he set the throw on the back of the chair closest to his master. “There. Um…” He backed up to the other side of the bed, where he’d been. And waited.

Another long, silent pause.

“These clothes…” Castiel whispered.

“Sorry, what?” Dean cocked his head slightly, trying to hear.

“These aren’t my regular clothes.” Castiel’s voice was above a whisper, now, but Dean was still having to strain to hear him. He noticed Dean’s posture and sighed. He cleared his throat. “Benny...insisted I should wear something other than my usual clothing. Apparently…” he cleared his throat again. “Apparently my clothing choices aren’t very flattering. Benny...um… he said I should wear this instead. It’s...quite a bit tighter. More revealing. I’m not entirely comfortable.”

Dean groaned internally. He figured he’d gotten to know Benny well enough to trust that he hadn’t put his master in something too freaky. He was bracing himself for a hideous dude in a French maid costume, though. Just in case. And praying to whatever god might be listening that it wasn’t a diaper.

“Ok…” Dean said. “Um...do you want...I could turn around? Or I could just, um...I could toss the little blanket over there to ya, if - “

Castiel’s heavy sigh cut him off. “No. Dean.” He sighed again and shook his head. With an obvious mental kick, he let the curtain panel drop away and he walked quickly over to the chair. He grabbed the throw and shook it out in front of himself...and ventured a quick glance up at Dean.

He froze, holding the throw in an awkward, hanging position. Dean was staring at him with a gleam in his eye that sent Castiel’s pulse skyrocketing once again. A huge smile was spreading across the slave’s entire face.

“A t-shirt and jeans. That’s, uh...that’s pretty kinky, sir.” Dean continued to stare, letting his gaze wander delightedly over the casually clad body of his master.

“I…” was all Castiel managed to get out. He’d raised his head and cleared the rest of his hair out of his eyes, so Dean got his first look at Castiel's face.

“Holy crap,” Dean murmured. His eyes were huge, taking in the sight and he was making zero effort to hide his obvious appreciation for what he was seeing. Eventually, his gaze landed back on those big, unbelievably blue eyes that were locked onto him. Without thinking, Dean let the tip of his tongue slowly wet both of his lips.

And that was it. Castiel bolted for the door in as dignified a manner as possible. He made it all of two steps before tripping over the throw that was still in the process of falling to the floor when his feet got tangled in it. He took one knee and bounced back up, making it to the door with just three more strides. He slapped the intercom button.

“Benny, open the door.”

“Sir?” Dean called out from behind him.

Castiel slammed one palm hard against the door. “Open the door!” He yelled.

The small access panel in the door opened at eye level. Benny’s calm, affectionate face appeared behind the thin, metal bars lining the opening.

“Sir,” Benny began. Castiel cut him off.

“I want out. Open the door.” He’d managed to tamp down the obvious fear and panic by no longer speaking in a near scream, but there was no mistaking how terrified he was.

Benny leaned just an inch to the side so he could see Dean. He was standing across the room, fully clothed, just like Castiel and with a completely baffled look on his face. Benny sighed.

“Sir, did he hurt you? Or threaten to hurt you?”

“No!” Dean demanded.

“No. Nothing like that. It’s fine. Just open the door.”

Benny shook his head slowly. “No, sir, I’m not gonna do that.” He looked directly into Castiel’s eyes, keeping his voice calm...and very firm. It was the voice of an old friend, not a slave.

Castiel froze again, eyes huge as he stared through the bars. “I said open this door.” Benny stared back at him. “Open this door, Benny. Right now!”

“Sir, we talked about this -”

“OPEN THE DOOR, BENNY!”

“No, sir! I will not!”

“Yes… Yes, he hurt me! He did. See?” Cas grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and very quickly pulled it down to reveal his upper chest. He was completely spotless. “And he threatened to do more! Horrible things! Now, OPEN THE DOOR!”

“Castiel. You are my master and I respect you. I will always do as you tell me to do. I will always obey you. But right now I am tellin’ you, I am not openin’ this door until you have used that slave for the purpose you intended when you purchased him over five weeks ago for an enormous sum of money! I will no longer stand by and watch you torture yourself and him for no reason whatsoever. And if that means I get beat or sold or whatever you wanna do to me when you get out of there, so be it! But, if you want this door to open any time in the near future, I suggest you turn around, walk back over there to Dean and get to it!” The panel slid closed with a loud and very final sounding _‘schick’._

“Benny!” Castiel screamed and pounded hard on the door.  He pounded three more times for good measure, before giving up, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead on the unrelenting metal surface.

There was a very long moment where Castiel just breathed, and Dean just listened to him do it.

Eventually, Castiel let out a long breath and pushed himself off of the door, leaving both palms pressed flat against it. He continued to take deep breaths. He didn’t turn around.

Dean watched him, wondering what the best approach would be. He’d panicked a few times in his life. It had been a long time, but he definitely remembered the feeling. It’s not awesome. And it doesn’t exactly leave you feeling all that butch afterwards, either, so he knew his master was probably feeling even worse now than he had before, when he’d realized he’d just fled like a rabbit into the corner and wrapped himself in a curtain panel to hide from the big, scary, completely non-threatening guy that he had total and absolute control over.

Castiel still hadn’t turned around. Dean winced in sympathy.

“Sir,” Dean began, sincerely hoping this would work and he wasn’t about to open a gigantic can of crazy-dude whoop-ass and dump it all over himself. “If you want...I’m totally good with starting over and just forgetting that the last ten minutes ever happened.”

Castiel sighed heavily and slumped.

“Just so you know, I’m awesome at denial. I have a gift for it. And I’m a little emotionally crippled, but that just makes me complex and interesting. Not to brag or anything.”

Castiel snorted. And then raised his head and turned. He looked at Dean. Dean was looking back at him.

“So...starting over?” Dean asked with a devastating grin. His master nodded. “It’s good to finally meet you, sir.”

Castiel smiled. It was awkward and lopsided and weird and Dean found it unbelievably hot, just like the rest of him.

With another quick snort, Castiel relaxed just a little more and nodded again. “Hello, Dean.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've felt like I absolutely HAD to write a scene, just because it was in me and I needed to get it out right now. I've been so focused on working through writing 'The Tether' and then getting through my writer's block with that fic by trying to write 'The Best Laid Plans'...I'd almost forgotten how good it feels to just be compelled to write something and have it literally fall out onto the page with little or no effort. It's a great feeling. I hope I can harness that more often. I wanna try.  
> Thanks for reading, everyone! Your comments and kudos mean the world to me and are deeply motivating. I can't thank you all enough. So I'll thank you in advance.  
> *SMOOCH!*


End file.
